Pedido de Natal
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Sawyer está de luto pela morte repentina de Ana-Lucia. Tentando entender quem ela era, ele acaba adormecendo em uma árvore ao lado de seu túmulo. Quando acorda Sawyer se depara com o impossível: Ana-Lucia está viva e eles já não estão mais na ilha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Gênero: Universo Alternativo/ Romance/Drama

Sinope: Sawyer está de luto pela morte repentina de Ana-Lucia. Tentando entender quem ela era, ele acaba adormecendo em uma árvore ao lado de seu túmulo. Quando acorda Sawyer se depara com o impossível: Ana-Lucia está viva e eles já não estão mais na ilha.

Censura: M

Spoilers: Two for the road, Season 2

Shipper: Sana

Pedido de Natal

Parte 1

Não havia neve naquela ilha, mas Sawyer sabia que estavam muito perto do natal, apenas alguns dias à frente; não que ele realmente se importasse, não que fizesse alguma diferença naquele lugar, mas era um jeito de contar o tempo. Lembrar dessa data só servia para isso mesmo porque ele não tinha muitas memórias felizes sobre o Natal.

O clima na comunidade também não era de festa. Uma pessoa tinham sido morta naquela tarde, uma mulher: Ana-Lucia. Sawyer tinha acabado de aprender o sobrenome dela: Cortez. Mal podia acreditar que algumas horas atrás ele estivera fazendo amor com esta mesma mulher no meio da selva. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Num minuto ele a tinha entregue em seus braços, no minuto seguinte ele descobrira que ela tinha roubado sua arma, no próximo momento ela estava morta com um tiro no peito, a tez pálida, os olhos inertes.

\- Son of a bitch!- ele exclamou consigo mesmo e apertou os olhos, evitando não chorar por aquela tragédia. Ele jamais chorara por ninguém naquela ilha.

Libby também tinha levado um tiro, mas milagrosamente sobrevevira, ainda que estivesse totalmente inconsciente e não pudesse contar a eles o que acontecera. Tudo o que sabiam era que o homem que estava sendo mantido prisioneiro na escotilha havia atirado em Michael e depois nelas antes de fugir. Michael também estava vivo e demandava que eles fossem atrás do homem e por mais que ele se compadecesse da dor do amigo que precisava encontrar o seu filho, sentia que precisava de um tempo pra abosrver a morte de Ana-Lucia. Ela acabara de ser enterrada e ele se sentia de luto.

Depois de muta conversa entre Jack, Locke, Michael, Kate e Sayid foi decidido que eles partiriam pela manhã bem cedo. Sawyer havia sido convidado por Michael para se juntar a eles, mas insistia que Sayid deveria ficar e cuidar do acampamento. Não parecia muito lógico para ele que Michael não quisesse que um soldado experiente como Sayid os acompanhasse naquela missão, mas Sawyer atribuiu isso ao estado emocional dele.

Naquela noite, depois que todos se recolheram às suas tendas, Sawyer resolveu caminhar pela praia sozinho, curtindo a brisa marinha, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos quando suas pernas acabaram levando-no para o cemitério aonde várias pessoas da comunidade estavam enterradas, incluindo ela.

Sawyer ficou diante do túmulo de Ana-Lucia, lembrando-se dela, de sua voz zangada, do seu medo naquela ilha, do seu amor por crianças, de sua determinação e até mesmo de seu sorriso que ele tivera uma única oportunidade de ver quando ela estava seus braços.

\- Oi, chica.- ele disse com um sorriso amargo. – Desculpe eu não ter dito nada no seu funeral. Eu não sabia bem o que dizer...- ele olhou para a cruz que tinha sido feita por Bernard para o túmulo dela. – Poxa, você foi embora muito rápido, gatinha. Devia ter pegado o meu telefone, a gente poderia ter...- ele riu, mas estava triste. – Droga! Não tenho nenhum cigarro pra fumar em sua honra.

Ele se acostou a uma árvore perto do túmulo dela e admirou as flores frescas que o cobriam. Sun as tinha trazido durante o velório.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Lulu?- ele continuou falando. – Se existisse mesmo Papai Noel e eu pudesse fazer um pedido, ia pedir pra poder te ver mais uma vez e tirar aquele sorriso petulante do seu rosto lindo! Lu, a gente se divertiu, disso eu tenho certeza! Poderia ter sido muito mais...muito mais...

Sawyer ficou ali um bom tempo, recostado contra a àrvore e acabou adormecendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer abriu os olhos de repente e se deparou com uma porta semi aberta na frente dele com uma luz muito fraca vinda de dentro. Remexeu-se tentando se lembrar aonde estava e o que estivera fazendo e a lembrança de que adormecera no cemitério veio à sua mente. Mas então por que havia uma porta aberta na frente dele?

Estava na escotilha é claro, seu cérebro raciocinou, mas se estava na escotilha aquele quarto era novo porque ele não se lembrava de jeito nenhum daquele lugar. Percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama, coberto com um lençol macio, usando apenas uma cueca boxer azul-marinho.

Sentou-se na cama, nervoso e confuso quando então notou que havia alguém deitado ao lado dele.A pessoa estava quase totalmente coberta pelo lençol. Devagar, ele ergueu o lençol revelando a mulher que dormia ao lado dele placidamente.

\- Ana-Lucia!- ele exclamou chocado.

Ela se espreguiçou na cama devagar, se esticando toda, o lençol escorregando-lhe até a cintura, revelando sua barriga parcialmente coberta por uma camiseta branca de alcinhas.

\- Amor, por que tá acordado?- ela indagou com voz de sono. – Teve um pesadelo?

Sawyer piscou os olhos azuis, chocado, completamente sem fala.

Ana franziu o cenho e se sentou na cama.

\- James, você está bem?- ela indagou preocupada.

Ele engoliu em seco, lembrando da imagem dela morta na escotilha, de seu corpo sendo colocado em uma cova fria e das pessoas chorando ao redor. Mas ali estava ela, bem na sua frente, mais viva do que ele jamais a vira: Ana-Lucia Cortez. Seus olhos escuros encaravam os dele confusos, mas Sawyer certamente estava muito mais confuso do que ela.

"Só pode ser um sonho."- a mente dele insistia. Num impulso ele esticou o braço e a mão dele tocou o ombro dela; a pele dela era macia e quente, incrivelmente real ao toque dele; Sawyer nunca tivera um sonho tão vívido.

\- Você parece tão real...- a frase simplesmente saiu dos lábios dele.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e de repente o surpreendeu, empurrando-o na cama, fazendo com que ele se deitasse de costas contra o colchão. Ela então subiu no corpo dele, sensualmente, deixando o lençol de lado.

\- Baby, é claro que eu sou real! Do que está falando?

\- Ana-Lucia, eu vi você...- ele ia dizer "morta", mas ela não deixou que ele terminasse a frase quando cobriu a boca dele com a sua.

Sawyer sentiu a pressão agora familiar dos lábios dela nos seus e não conseguiu evitar beijá-la de volta.

\- Está tudo bem, cowboy. Eu estou aqui...- ela sussurrou.

\- Sim, você está...- ele disse com um sorriso lago. Sabia definitivamente que estava sonhando e resolveu aproveitar aquele sonho como se nunca mais fosse acordar.

\- Eu nunca pensei que ia te ver de novo, Ana.

Ela beijou embaixo do queixo dele e desceu beijando-lhe o peito.

\- Foi só um sonho, James.

Ele se virou com ela na cama, colocando o corpo pequeno dela debaixo do dele. Ana-Lucia gemeu baixinho quando sentiu o corpo musculoso dele contra o seu.

\- Mamãe!- disse uma voz de criança, muito dengosa, seguida do barulho de pequenos passos.

\- O quê?!- exclamou Sawyer ainda mais confuso.

\- Amor, arreda pro lado...- sussurrou Ana tentando sair debaixo do corpo dele. – Hola, mi amor...- ela disse em espanhol, se levantando da cama e indo atender a criança.

\- Não consigo dormir.- queixou-se um menino pequeno que Ana acalentou em seus braços.

\- Teve outro pesadelo?- ela perguntou suavemente.

O garotinho assentiu. Sawuer ficou olhando para ele estático. Não deveria ter mais que cinco anos.

\- Posso dormir com você e o papai?- ele pediu esfregando os olhinhos que eram muito azuis, contrastando com seus cabelos escuros.

\- "Papai!"- a mente de Sawyer gritou.

\- Pode sim, querido.- disse Ana trazendo-o para a cama.

Sawyer arredou mais para o lado para que Ana-Lucia pudesse deitar o menininho entre eles.

\- Seu pai também teve um pesadelo, Jake.- ela disse acariciando os cabelos negros do menino.

\- Foi, papai?- o garoto perguntou olhando bem nos olhos dele. Sawyer estremeceu.

\- James?- Ana disse olhando para ele.

\- Eu vou beber um copo de água.- foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer antes de deixar o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sawyer caminhou pelo corredor acarpetado da casa que definitivamente não era a escotilha. Havia outros três quartos mais à frente e uma sala de TV grande e aconchegante do outro lado, além de escadas que levavam ao andar de baixo.

Ele andou pela sala que tinha um jogo de sofá de couro marrom com almofadas vermelhas e amarelas adornando-o. A TV de 70 polegadas ficava em cima de uma lareira elétrica embutida na parede que era feita de tijolos coloridos. Acima da lareira havia vários porta-retratos oito por doze. O primeiro que chamou a atenção dele foi um feito de madre-pérola que exibia uma fotografia dele e Ana-Lucia no que parecia ser seu casamento.

\- Son of a bitch!- ele exclamou, perplexo. Como poderia ser isso? Como ele já não estava mais na ilha? Como poderia ter se casado com Ana-Lucia e tido um filho?

\- James?- ele ouviu a voz dela vinda detrás dele. Colocou o porta-retrato de volta no lugar e virou-se para ela.

Ana-Lucia estava mesmo ali diante dele, usando uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom cinza, os cabelos soltos. Ela estava franzindo o cenho exatamente como ele se lembrava que ela fazia na ilha, quando estava preocupada.

\- Eu vou ligar pro Jack.- ela disse.

\- Pro Jack?- ele retrucou, surpreso. – O Jack também está aqui?

\- Eu sabia que você tinha batido a cabeça com muito mais força do que pensou.

\- Batido a cabeça?

\- James, por Dios!- ela exclamou. – Você não se lembra? Você e o Jack estavam pegando as caixas de ornamentos de natal na garagem ontem, quando uma caixa pesada caiu na sua cabeça.

Sawyer não tinha qualquer recordação do que ela estava dizendo. Aquilo tudo era muito bizarro.

\- Qual a última coisa de que se lembra?- ela perguntou cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- Da ilha.- ele respondeu. – Estávamos na ilha.

\- Sim.- ela concordou.

\- Então sabe do que eu estou falando?

\- Claro, James.- ela respondeu. – A ilha onde nós passamos nossa lua de mel.- ela apontou para um dos porta-retratos no batente da lareira.

Ele pegou o porta-retrato e viu a foto deles sentados em uma praia com uma floresta muito verde ao redor e uma montanha muito familiar de fundo.

\- A ilha!- ele exclamou. Tinha certeza de que aquela era a ilha aonde o Oceanic 815 tinha caído.

\- Ana-Lucia aonde estamos? Em que ano estamos?- ele perguntou sentindo-se zonzo.

\- Estamos em Dharmaville nos Estados Unidos, aonde moramos desde que nos casamos em 2004. James, estamos em 2014.

A vista de Sawyer escureceu de repente. Ana-Lucia apressou-se a ampará-lo quando o corpo dele caiu desacordado num baque surdo no sofá de couro.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Sawyer sentiu uma mãozinha macia tocado-lhe o rosto, mas que logo foi substituída por dedos longos tocando-lhe o olho esquerdo e forçando-o a se abrir para receber um facho de luz UV que o fez piscar diversas vezes.

\- Mas o que... – ele reclamou, incomodado pela luz.

\- James!- disse uma voz masculina muito familiar ao ouvidos dele. – Consegue me ouvir?

\- É claro que eu consigo te ouvir, Jackass!- falou Sawyer, malcriado. Finalmente tinha acordado de seu sonho e estava na ilha outra vez; pelo menos foi o que ele pensou por algumas segundos até abrir completamente os olhos e se deparar com uma menininha de cabelos loiros e cacheados, usando pijama e fraldas, de pé ao lado dele, encarando-o com o olhar doce.

\- Papí!- ela gritou empolgada ao ver Sawyer de olhos abertos. – Mamí, papí "codou"!

Sawyer se sentou no sofá de imediato encarando Jack que estava diante dele ainda segurando a lanterna de luz UV, usando um estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço.

\- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?- ele perguntou.

Ana-Lucia apareceu nesse momento e pegou a menina loira nos braços, acomodando-a de lado em seu quadril.

\- Eu te disse que ele estava estranho.- ela falou para Jack.

\- Ele pode ter tido uma pequena concussão.- avaliou o médico.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ok, eu pensei que estava sonhando quando eu acordei na cama com a Lulu aí - ele apontou para Ana-Lucia. – Mas definitivamente se eu estivesse sonhando, você não estaria no meu sonho, doutor.

\- As pupilas dele estão um pouco dilatadas.- disse Jack. – Acho que seria bom para ele fazer alguns exames.

Ana concordou.

\- Eu vou indo. Descansa, meu amigo.- disse Jack dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- Peraí, Jack!- pediu Sawyer se levantando do sofá.

Jack esperou.

\- Se nós fomos resgatados, pra onde foi todo mundo? Cadê a Kate?

\- Resgatados?- retrucou Ana-Lucia.

\- Todo mundo?- indagou Jack franzindo o cenho. – De todo mundo eu não sei, mas a Kate está em casa, dormindo. Os últimos três meses tem sido difíceis com a chegada da nenê.

\- Casa? Nenê?

Jack tirou um comprimido do bolso de sua camisa e entregou para Sawyer.

\- James, toma isso e vai dormir, cara. Amanhã dá uma passada lá na clínica pra gente fazer uns exames.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo, Jack.- disse Ana.

\- Sem problemas.- Jack respondeu. – Põe o James pra descansar.

\- Pode deixar.- Ana respondeu.

A garotinha que ela segurava no colo, choramingou e esfregou o rostinho no ombro dela.

\- Ok, Lucy, hora de te levar de volta pra cama.- disse Ana pacientemente.

Sawyer ficou segurando a pílula que Jack deu pra ele enquanto tentava encontrar alguma resposta plausível para tudo o que estava acontecendo, quando de repente algo que ele não tinha considerado antes lhe veio à mente: - E se ao invés da ilha, aquela casa fosse a realidade? E se Ana-Lucia Cortez fosse mesmo sua esposa pelos últimos dez anos como ela dissera? E se aquela família fosse mesmo a sua?

\- Ana, me mostra aonde foi que eu bati a cabeça.- ele pediu.

\- Eu te mostro assim que eu puser a Lucy na cama.- ela disse descendo indo para o corredor. –

Ele olhou para as escadas que davam para o andar de baixo da casa procurando pela cozinha e deu de cara com um cachorro labrador preto e enorme.

\- Vincent?- ele falou, confuso até que leu o nome na coleira do cachorro que dizia "John Locke."

Sawyer arregalou os olhos e comentou consigo mesmo: - Se a gente tiver um peixinho dourado capaz do nome dele ser Hurley. Ele fez um carinho na cabeça do cachorro e desceu as escadas para continuar explorando a casa.

A sala de estar era ainda maior que a sala de televisão do andar de cima, com um conjunto de sofá de veludo azul que formava um semi-círculo sobre um tapete persa felpudo cujas cores combinavam com o sofá e as almofadas azuis, brancas e cinzas. Bem no canto, ao lado do sofá havia uma janela de vidro ampla onde um pinheiro de verdade dentro de um vaso vermelho exibia suas luzes pisca-pisca enquanto seus galhos e folhas estavam cobertos de decorações de natal. Acima da árvore havia um quadro que dizia: "Lar dos Ford." Logo ao lado do quadro, encostado na parede havia um aparador com copos e candelabros de cristal longos e finos sob uma toalha dcorativa cinza toda bordada com motivos de cisnes; nesse mesmo aparador, Sawyer viu uma fotogarafia dele com Ana, Jack, Kate, Charlie e Claire. Eles estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa segurando garrafinhas de cerveja, aparentmente brindando algo.

\- James?- Ana-Lucia chamou atrás dele. Estava tão distraído que nem notou os passos dela descendo as escadas.

\- Como você sabe que o meu nome é James?- ele perguntou ainda tentando fazer algum tipo de conexão com a ilha.

\- Ok, agora você está realmente me assustando. Talvez a gente devesse ir pra clínica agora.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

\- Eu só preciso ver onde foi que aconteceu o acidente.

Ana-Lucia prontamente o levou para a garagem e mostrou a ele as prateleiras onde estavam as caixas com as decorações de natal, especificamente a caixa que tinha caído na cabeça dele. Sawyer analizou a caixa, era relativamente pesada e se estivesse cheia de coisas como ela tinha dito antes era bem possível que o impacto tivesse causado algum tipo de confusão mental.

Um jogo de tabuleiro na parte mais baixa da prateleira lhe chamou a atenção e ele se abaixou para pegá-lo. O título do jogo dizia: "Lost. Escape da ilha se puder!" Logo abaixo do título havia um avião em chamas com um logo que dizia: "Oceanic 815." Ele colocou o jogo de volta no lugar e falou:

\- Então chica, você é a minha esposa?

\- A única, meu bem.- ela respondeu.

\- E nós temos dois filhos?- ele queria confirmar.

\- Três.- Ana disse.

\- Três?- ele retrucou. – Jake, Lucy e...

\- Noah!- ela acrescentou com o cenho franzido.

\- Sim...Noah.- Sawyer repetiu.

\- James, vamos na emergência.- ela insistiu. – Você não está falando coisa coi coisa.

\- Não.- ele disse puxando-a pela cintura e a trazendo para mais perto dele. – Porque eu tenho algo mais urgente pra resolver aqui com você.

\- Como o quê?- ela perguntou, mas de certa maneira ela já sabia a resposta antes mesmo de sentir a boca dele devorando a dela em um beijo profundo e selvagem.

Ela se deixou beijar por alguns momentos, mas logo em seguida interrompeu o beijo, indagando ao mesmo tempo em que tentava recobrar o fôlego.

\- O que foi isso, homem?

Ele apenas sorriu para ela, sensualmente exibindo suas covinhas de pegá-la no colo e levá-la de volta para dentro da casa.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

A ilha ainda era muito real na mente dele, mas Sawyer estava começando a aceitar aquela nova realidade aonde ele era um homem de família, casado com aquela bela morena que o atraía tanto, embora ele ainda não soubesse muito sobre ela. Mas ele queria descobrir mais, queria desvendar cada pedacinho dela. Se aquilo era um sonho ou não, agora já não importava mais. Sawyer queria abraçar aquela realidade tanto quanto ele estava abraçando o corpo voluptusoso de Ana-Lucia Cortez contra o seu.

\- Eu estou vendo que você já está se sentindo bem melhor, James.- Ana comentou ainda nos braços dele quando eles passaram pela sala de estar.

\- Você notou, amor?- ele brincou dando um beijo estalado nos lábios dela.

\- Mas eu tenho que te avisar que jà são quase seis horas da manhã e você sabe que os pequenos tendem a acordar cedo.

Ele parou no meio do sala e perguntou:

\- Tem algum lugar nessa casa aonde a gente possa se esconder um pouco?

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Hey, o parafuso que soltou na minha cabeça apagou parte das minhas memórias.- ele falou em tom de brincadeira embora fosse verdade.

Ela sorriu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana- Lucia o levou para o porão da casa aonde havia um confortável quarto de hóspedes. Sawyer estava impressionado com a qualidade de vida que ele parecia ter naquela realidade.

\- Enfim sós?- ele perguntou.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Sim, mas não por muito tempo. Vai ter que ser uma rapidinha...- ela trancou a porta do quarto atrás deles.

\- Então vai ter que ser uma senhora rapidinha...- ele disse com a voz rouca, cheia de paixão.

Eles se beijaram ardentemente.

\- Já fazia um tempinho que eu não te via assim com tanto tesão cowboy.- ela comentou entre os beijos. - O jeito que você está olhando pra mim... é como se estivesse surpreso em me ver na sua frente...

\- De certa forma é dessa maneira que eu estou me sentindo, morena linda. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou feliz por estar com você agora. Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver...

\- Foi isso que viu no seu pesadelo?- ela retrucou.

Sawyer apenas assentiu.

\- Ai amor da minha vida...- ela murmurou envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Vou ficar com você pra sempre...

Eles caminharam juntos para a cama enquanto se beijavam intensamente. Ana-Lucia o puxou contra ela e os dois se deitaram no colchão macio.

\- Me diz do que você gosta.- ele pediu ao ouvido dela enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos lados de seu corpo,

\- Você sabe Jamie...

Ele sentiu uma pontada forte na virilha ao ouvi-la chamando-o por seu apelido de infância que até aquele momento Sawyer se esquecera que tivera.

\- Oh baby, mas eu gosto quando você fala comigo.- ele insistiu.

Ela acariciou as costas dele e lhe deu um olhar tão intenso que por alguns segundos ele se viu de volta na ilha, deitado com ela na relva ouvindo-a dizer: - Me devora, cowboy.

\- James?- ela chamou sentindo que ele se distraíra por um momento.

Sawyer sorriu sexy para ela. Ana amava aquele sorriso.

\- Você gosta que eu a devore devagarzinho...

\- Despacito...- ela gemeu.

Ele lambeu os lábios dela.

\- Mas agora não pode ser devagarzinho, amor...e você me deixou louca...não vou conseguir pensar em mais nada pelo resto do dia e temos tantas coisas pra fazer pro natal...

Sawyer beijou o pescoço dela e falou baixinho:

\- Então a gente vai fazer agora e mais tarde, e amanhã e depois de amanhã...

Ele levantou a blusa dela e sorriu diante da visão dos seios excitados dela. Eram maiores do que ele se lembrava na ilha, os bicos eriçados pediam seus lábios e Sawyer os acariciou lentamente, rodeando os mamilos com a língua antes de escolher um seio e se alimentar nele.

Sentiu as unhas de Ana-Lucia raspando delicadamente por seu peito e abdômen, roçando os poucos pelos loiros macios que aumentavam de quantidade a medida em que ela descia a boxer dele. Ele a ajudou a retirar a única peça de roupa que estava usando, jogando-a no chão.

Ana se sentou e retirou a camiseta enquanto o fitava enlouquecida de desejo.

\- Você é tão lindo...- ela disse fitando-o dos pés à cabeça antes de se concentrar no membro rijo e pulsante dele. Sawyer era todo proporcional com um peito forte e a cintura estreita, duas curvas deliciosas ao redor de seus quadris, o púbis coberto de pelos claros ao redor de seu mastro ereto cujo topo se encontrava úmido de desejo por ela.

\- Vem me amar, Jamie...- ela pediu dengosa.

Sawyer a agarrou se deitou sobre ela e agarrou com mais força do que esperava fazendo Ana-Lucia estremecer em seus braços.

\- Eu te machuquei, bebê?

\- Não.- ela falou baixinho. - Eu te disse pra me devorar, homem! O que está esperando?

Ele enfiou a língua entre os lábios dela forçando-os a se abrir e recebê-lo. Ana suspirou. Quando conseguiu falar, ela disse: - Jamie, eu estou perto...eu vou gozar...

\- Mas eu ainda nem comecei.- ele disse arrogante antes de puxar a calça de moletom e a calcinha dela para baixo, terminado de desnudá-la por completo.

\- Me toma agora...- ela pediu mexendo os quadris embaixo dele.

\- Eu vou te tomar minha esposa linda...vou tomar tudo de você...mas eu preciso sentir seu gosto primeiro...

Ela teve que afundar a cabeça de lado no travesseiro quando ele se colocou entre as pernas dela e a lambeu displicentmente entre as dobras molhadas e macias de seu sexo.

\- Você não me deixou fazer isso da primeira vez...foi embora me deixando cheio de vontade...

\- Sim, oh sim...- ela murmurava. – ele falava da ilha mas àquela altura Ana concordaria com qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

\- Eu te disse que queria sentir teu gosto...oh, amor é tão bom...

Ana-Lucia sentiu o clitóris pulsar, seu interior se expandir, suas pernas tremendo enquanto ela viajava naquela onda de delícia proporcionada por seu marido.

\- Eu te amo, James...ai, como eu te amo...

Sentir o orgasmo dela em sua boca enquanto ela repetia que o amava quase fez com que ele perdesse as estribeiras, mas ele agarrou o próprio sexo e conteve seu gozo, permitindo-se apenas se derramar um pouco, buscando algum alívio.

\- Eu preciso de você, morena...- ele disse subindo no corpo dela e se encaixando entre as pernas dela. Ana subiu os quadris querendo envolvê-lo com seu corpo.

\- Vem, meu amor...por favor...- ela implorou e Sawyer enfiou-se dentro dela indo até o fim enquanto sentia que ela o acolhia dentro dela sem nenhuma barreira.

\- Ohhhhhhhh...- ela gemeu no travesseiro.

Sawyer segurou os quadris dela e se movimentou intensamente para dentro e para fora mas sem retirar completamente o pênis. Ana-Lucia se ergueu um pouco, apoiando-se no ombros para assistir a penetração e suspirou ao ver o membro dele perfeitamente encaixado ao corpo dela, se movimentando pra frente e pra trás. Aquela imagem erótica foi demais pra ela e Ana desabou na cama abafando um grito de prazer enquanto um orgasmo ainda mais intenso a atingia.

Quando ele sentiu o interior dela se derreter sobre o dele, Sawyer não aguentou mais e jorrou seu semen dentro dela enquanto seu corpo relaxava sobre o de Ana. Eles ficaram intimamente ligados por alguns minutos até que ele conseguiu se mexer e rolar pro lado na cama, respirando alto.

Ana-Lucia também tinha a respiração errática e puxava o ar com força tentando se recompor.

\- Oh, fuck!- ela exclamou fazendo Sawyer sorrir. – Uau!

Ele segurou a mão dela entrelaçando seus dedos juntos.

\- Foi uma boa rapidinha pra você?

Ana riu.

\- Fuck, yeah!.

Ele se virou para ela querendo aconchego depois do amor intenso que eles tinham feito, mas antes que eles pudessem fazer isso os dois ouviram pequenos passos descendo as escadas do porão seguido de uma voz de criança:

\- Papai! Mamãe!

Ana-Lucia olhou para o relógio de cabeceira ao lado da cama e disse:

\- 6:30.

\- Jake?- Sawyer perguntou imaginando que fosse o menininho que viera ao quarto deles mais cedo.

\- Noah.- ela respondeu. – Melhor a gente tomar um banho e se vestir.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

A maçaneta da porta girou mas esta não se abriu. Ana-Lucia sentiu-se aliviada por ter lembrado de trancar a porta.

\- Mamãe, papai!- Noah insistiu do outro lado.

\- Bom dia, meu amor.- Ana-Lucia finalmente respondeu. Sawyer ficou calado sem saber muito o que fazer.

\- Por que vocês estão no quarto de hóspedes?- perguntou o garoto.

\- Ah...porque a gente tinha uma coisa importante pra fazer.- respondeu Ana olhando para Sawyer que deu de ombros. – Filho, por que você não sobe e procura aquela receita de panqueca da sua avó lá na cozinha? A mamãe e o papai já vão subir, ok?

\- Mãe!- o menino choramingou.

\- Sobe Noah!- ela pediu com mais firmeza.

Logo em seguida os dois ouviram os passos do garoto se afastando da porta.

\- Vem!- Ana disse puxando Sawyer pela mão. Vamos tomar um banho. Se o Noah está acordado significa que os outros dois vão acordar logo.

Eles entraram no banheiro e Ana-Lucia apressou-se a abrir o chuveiro. Sawyer ficou olhando para ela completamente nua diante dele como se estivesse hipnotizado.

\- James, por que você continua olhando pra mim como se nunca tivesse me visto?- ela indagou.

Ele entrou no chuveiro com ela e fechou a porta do box do banheiro.

\- Você é linda, Analulu.

Ana o beijou na boca e disse com uma piscadela:

\- Três filhos e um corpinho de vinte.

Ela molhou os cabelos debaixo do chuveiro e começou a lavá-los com xampu. Sawyer fez o mesmo, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo dela.

\- James!- Ana-Lucia exclamou quando notou que ele estava ereto novamente. – Amor, não fica me tentando.- ela disse fazendo um carinho no sexo dele. – As crianças tem que tomar o café da manhã.

\- Por que nós planejamos ter três filhos?

\- James, que pergunta é essa?- Ana disse enquanto passava o sabonete pelo peito dele. – A gente nunca planejou nada, as coisas só foram acontecendo.

Depois de ensaboá-lo, ela se ensaboou também e o puxou para debaixo do chuveiro. Ele a encostou na parede fria de azulejos e tentou agarrá-la. Ana-Lucia gritou, rindo.

\- Não, James!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns minutos depois os dois subiam para a cozinha. Sawyer ficou feliz em encontrar algumas de suas roupas no quarto de hóspedes. Ele não quis dizer para Ana-Lucia, mas estava muito nervoso sobre as crianças. Nunca tinha sido pai e de repente era pai de três; ele definitivamente não se sentia preparado para isso.

\- Bom dia, crianças.- disse Ana, muitoà vontade com sua rotina maternal, totalmente ao contrário de Sawyer.

\- Mami!- gritou Lucy toda empolgada, dando pulinhos.

Sawyer olhou para a pequena que tinha os cabelos cacheados revoltos e a fralda estufada de xixi. Jake brincava no chão com um carrinho, fazendo barulhos com a boca, imitando a velocidade do veículo. Noah, o mais velho estava de pé diante da geladeira aberta vestindo um pijama do Guerra nas Estrelas.

\- Não tem mais leite.- ele disse fechando a geladeira.

Quando o menino se virou de frente, Sawyer ficou impressionado sobre o quanto ele se parecia com ele quando era criança; o mesmo tom de cabelo loiro, os melhos os olhos, as mesmas covinhas. Ele era apenas um pouco mais maior do que que Jake, não deveriam ter nem três anos de diferença.

\- James, aqui, troca a fralda da Lucy enquanto eu vou comprar o leite.- disse Ana estendendo a menininha para ele.

\- Eu posso ir comprar o leite.- Sawyer se voluntariou prontamente, evitando carregar a criança.

\- Tá bom.- ela disse. – Mas leva os meninos com você.

\- Eu não sou muito bom com crianças.- ele disse.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou para os filhos:

\- Meninos, vão agora mesmo trocar de roupa para ir ao mercado com o papai.

\- Obaaaa!- disse Jake levantando-se imediatamente e seguindo para as escadas.

\- Posso tomar um slurpee no mercado?- Noah pediu.

\- Tá muito cedo pra tomar slurpee.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Agora vai!

Assim que noah seguiu o irmão escadas acima, Ana se voltou para Sawyer:

\- Caso você tenha esquecido, os meninos sabem aonde fica o mercado.

Sawyer assentiu, pensando consigo mesmo.

"Son of a bitch!"

Continua…


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Sawyer saiu da casa acompanhado pelos dois filhos pequenos, prestando atenção em tudo ao seu redor; ainda era muito cedo de manhã, mas a pequena cidade de Dharmaville já estava bastante movimentada com pessoas praticando jogging juntas, crianças brincando nos jardins e idosos passeando com seus cachorrinhos de estimação.

À medida em que caminhava com os meninos, ele ia sendo cumprimentado pelos vizinhos que simpaticamente acenavam para ele e pronunciavam o seu nome: - Hey, James!/- Tudo bem, James?/ - Mande lembranças para a Ana.

Sawyer apenas sacudia a cabeça e sorria porque não fazia ideia de quem eram aquelas pessoas. Ele avistou o mercado do outro lado da rua e começou a caminhar na frente, deixando os meninos para trás.

\- Papai!- chamou Noah quando eles estavam prestes a atravessar a rua. Mas Sawyer sequer virou para ele. – Pai!- ele chamou mais alto enquanto procurava segurar a mão do irmão menor.

Sawyer finalmente parou e se voltou para as crianças.

\- Papai, você tem que segurar nas nossas mãos quando atravessamos a rua.- disse Noah, agarrando a mão dele. – Isso é irresponsabilidade!

\- Oh!- Sawyer exclamou. – Me perdoe.

\- Tudo bem.- disse Noah. – Uma pena que a mamãe vai ficar zangada quando souber disso.

\- Como é?- retrucou Sawyer enquanto os meninos o conduziam para o mercado, atravessando a rua no sinal vermelho.

\- Não se preocupe, papai. A gente não conta nada pra mamãe.- falou Noah com um sorriso de covinhas. – Se você...

Jake completou a frase por ele:

\- Slurpee!- ele deu um pulinho.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado pensando: "O moleque é mesmo meu!"

\- Ok!- ele concordou e os meninos vibraram, correndo para dentro do mercado sem esperar por ele. – Ei!- Sawyer chamou indo atrás dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia bateu na porta da casa que ficava à três casas da família Ford e sorriu quando a vizinha abriu a porta.

\- Oi, Ana.

\- Oi, Kate.- disse Ana. – Desculpa aparecer assim tão cedo.

\- Tia Kate!- disse Lucy se esticando para ir para o colo dela.

\- Oi, princesa!- disse Kate pegando-a no colo. – Não esquenta. Já estou acordada há horas.- ela acrescentou com um bocejo colocando Lucy no chão assim que as duas adentraram a sala de visitas.

\- E a Ava?- perguntou Ana.

Kate apontou para um bercinho no meio da sala onde uma nenê rechonchuda dormia.

\- Nenê!- exclamou Lucy empolgada.

\- Shiiii..Lucy!- pediu Ana-Lucia. – Não vamos acordar a nenê.

Lucy imitou o gesto da mãe com o dedinho e assentiu, ficando bem quietinha.

\- Já tomou café, amiga?

\- Não, eu só dei o mingau da Lucy. O James foi comprar leite com os meninos e daqui a pouco está de volta.

Kate assentiu e ofereceu o sofá para que elas se sentassem. Lucy ficou permabulando pela sala, brincando com um dos bichinhos de pelúcia de Ava.

\- E como está o James?- Kate perguntou.- O Jack me falou que ele ficou estranho depois que aquela caixa caiu na cabeça dele. Será que ele teve uma concussão?

Ana deu um suspiro.

\- Concussão ou não, alguma coisa aconteceu depois desse acidente.- ela disse. – Primeiro que ele parece ter esquecido quase tudo sobre a nossa vida, incluindo as crianças, mas ele certamente não se esqueceu de mim. No entanto, ele fica me olhando como se não me visse há muito tempo...

\- Que estranho.- comentou Kate.

\- Ele teve um pesadelo ontem à noite e eu sinto que alguma coisa aconteceu comigo nesse sonho que o impressionou bastante. Desde então, James tem sido extremamente carinhoso comigo, louco de tesão cada vez que olha pra mim...

Kate arregalou os olhos verdes, surpresa.

\- Sério?

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

\- Hoje de manhã cedo, ele fez amor comigo de um jeito que a gente não fazia há um bom tempo. Foi maravilhoso!

\- Uau!- exclamou Kate.

\- Como se...

\- ...vocês não estivessem brigados.- Kate completou por ela. – Acha que ele não se lembra da briga? De toda aquela conversa sobre separação?

\- Eu não sei, Kate.- disse Ana. – Mas quando ele acordou do pesadelo noite passada, eu senti algo diferente, como se a minha raiva inteira tivesse passado e então eu o tratei com carinho e ele correspondeu...agora eu estou me sentindo balançada.

Kate sorriu.

\- Bem, só posso dizer que isso me deixa muito feliz. Ana, você e o James nasceram um pro outro. Quando você me contou que estavam querendo se separar, eu nem acreditei.

\- Casamento, filhos... é tudo muito complicado.- falou Ana.

\- Mas o amor de vocês é maior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia foi para casa pensando no que Kate dissera; talvez ela tivesse razão, talvez aquela fosse uma nova oportunidade de eles se entenderem; era natal afinal de contas e ela queria muito um milagre de natal para salvar sua família.

Ela entrou em casa pela porta da cozinha, carregando Lucy em seus quadris.

\- Hey, baby, aqui está o leite.- disse James com orgulho mostrando a garrafa sobre o balcão da cozinha enquanto os meninos dançavam ao redor dele segurando copos grandes de slurpee.

\- Oh my!- Ana exclamou buscando paciência nos conspícuos de seu ser.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6

\- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?- Sawyer indagou quando viu o olhar zangado de Ana-Lucia para ele. Ela não respondeu, apenas colocou Lucy no chão e foi até a geladeira, da onde tirou ovos e manteiga. – Lulu?- ele insistiu.

Ela bufou de raiva, mas manteve a compostura quando pediu a ele:

\- Você poderia por favor servir a mesa para o café?

Ele assentiu e começou a procurar por pratos e xícaras nos lugares errados.

\- James!- Ana o chamou. Ele se voltou para ela que lhe mostrou aonde os utensílios estavam.

Enquanto Sawyer servia a mesa, Ana-Lucia pediu aos filhos que lhe entregassem os copos de slurpee. Noah fez beicinho mas entregou o copo de imediato para a mãe. Jake por sua vez, fechou a cara para ela e gritou um sonoro não.

Calmamente, Ana-Lucia disse:

\- Você pode terminar o slurpee depois de tomar o seu café da manhã.

\- Eu quero agora!- disse Jake, teimoso.

\- Jacob Adam Ford!- Ana falou entredentes. – Me dê esse slurpee agora mesmo.

O garoto finalmente entregou o copo pra ela diante de seu tom ameaçador, mas assim que o fez se jogou no chão e começou a berrar. Ana o ignorou, voltando sua atenção para o preparo da refeição da família. O choro alto do menino logo incomodou Sawyer e ele disse para Ana:

\- Ei, Lulu!

\- O quê?- ela respondeu malcriada enquanto batia os ovos com leite e farinha em uma vasilha plástica.

\- Faz ele parar de chorar!- Sawyer pediu.

Ana ergueu a sobrancelha e o ignorou. Nesse momento, a pequena Lucy subiu nas pernas dele, sorrindo e de repente sem nenhum aviso ela beijou-o direto na boca, babando no rosto dele. Sawyer ficou horrorizado.

\- Ana-Lucia!- ele chamou mas ela continuou ignorando-o. Serviu um copo de leite para Noah que reclamou.

\- Mas mãe, eu não gosto de leite, prefiro chocolate!

\- Toma o leite, Noah.- ela disse simplesmente.

\- Mãe!- ele choramingou enquanto Jake continuava gritando ao fundo.

\- Ok, ok, sem beijo na boca.- dizia Sawyer tentando tirar Lucy de seu colo, mas a menina se agarrou nele como um macaquinho. – Ana, faz alguma coisa por favor...

Um gato rajado de branco e amarelo entrou pela portinhola da cozinha com as patas sujas de lama.

\- Sun!- exclamou Noah, empolgado. – Mãe, a Sun voltou!

Ana-Lucia sorriu e acarinhou a cabeça da gata.

\- A gente também tem um gato?- Sawyer indagou, perplexo.

O cachorro Locke apareceu na cozinha e começou a latir ferozmente para a gata Sun. Em meio a todo aquele caos, Sawyer não sabia o que fazer. Ele ficou impressionado ao ver que nada daquilo parecia estar incomodado Ana-Lucia enquanto ela fazia panquecas calmamente.

Sem poder aguentar mais, ele se levantou da cadeira, colocou a nenê no chão e gritou:

\- Chega! Isso é loucura!

Todo mundo na cozinha se calou, incluindo o cachorro. A gata correu para se esconder atrás do armário de louças enquanto as crianças olhavam surpresas para o pai, pois nunca o tinham visto gritar daquela maneira. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Ana-Lucia disse, muito calma:

\- As panquecas estão prontas.

Ela serviu panquecas para todos, incluindo Sawyer e depois de colocar o bebê na cadeirinha de comer, Ana disse ao marido:

\- Eu vou sair.

\- Sair pra onde?- ele indagou.

\- Você vai ficar aqui, cuidar dos nossos filhos e limpar essa bagunça.- ela apontou para a lama deixada pelas patas da gata no chão. – Eu preciso de um tempo!

\- Mas como eu vou fazer isso?- Sawyer indagou, perplexo.

Ana não respondeu, pegou sua bolsa e saiu pela porta da cozinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao se ver sozinho naquela casa com as crianças e os animais, Sawyer desejou por alguns instantes que acordasse de repente de volta na ilha, mas se a ilha tinha sido um delírio e aquela era a sua verdadeira realidade, ele decidiu aceitar o desafio e deixar Ana-Lucia orgulhosa dele.

\- Muito bem!- ele disse quando Lucy começou a chorar em sua cadeirinha e os meninos a brigar para ver quem colocava o xarope de caramelo em sua panqueca primeiro. O tom dele foi calmo, mas firme, o que imediatamente chamou a atenção das crianças. – Vamos jogar um jogo!

\- Que jogo, papai?- perguntou Noah cheio de curiosidade.

\- Vocês vão ver!- disse Sawyer pegando Lucy no colo e a acalmando.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 7

\- O nome do jogo é "vamos fazer a mam_ãe feliz"!- anunciou Sawyer aos filhos todo animado. _

_\- Eu gosto desse jogo, papai!- disse Jake com um grande sorriso._

_\- Esse jogo parece bobo!- resmungou Noah._

_\- E por que?- indagou Sawyer ao pequeno._

_\- Porque voc_ê vai perder, papai.- respondeu Noah. – A mam_ãe diz que não gosta de nada do que voc_ê faz, ent_ão ela não fica feliz. _

_ Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha. Noah notou o gesto dele e justificou-se:_

_\- Foi o que ela disse._

_\- Quando foi que ela disse isso?- perguntou Sawyer. _

_\- Uma vez.- Noah disse._

_\- Duas vezes.- disse Jake rindo com a mãozinha na boca._

_\- Uma vez!- insistiu Noah._

_\- Duas!- gritou Jake. _

_\- Uma!- Noah gritou de volta ficando furioso._

_\- Duas!- berrou Jake._

_\- Hey, meninos! Parem agora mesmo!- pediu Sawyer, impressionado como as coisas sa_íam do controle com as crian_ças muito r_ápido.

\- Palem!- disse Lucy no colo dele apontando o dedinho para os irm_ãos._

_\- Desse jogo a mamãe vai gostar, eu prometo.- disse Sawyer trazendo a atenção de volta para ele. _

_\- E como a gente joga isso?- questionou Jake. _

_\- Bom, primeiro, voc_ês precisam me dizer do que a mam_ãe gosta._

_\- E voc_ê n_ão sabe?- retrucou Noah._

_\- Eu sei de algumas coisas que ela gosta.- ele disse com pensamentos maliciosos. – Mas preciso aprender mais, tipo qual _é a comida que ela mais gosta?

\- P_ão!- disse Jake._

_\- Não!- reclamou Noah. – Ela gosta de ceviche!_

_\- Sim, mas ela gosta com pão.- acrescentou Jake._

_ Sawyer sentiu vontade de rir, mas conteve-se porque queria parecer s_ério para os meninos.

\- E a cor favorita dela?- ele continuou perguntando.

\- Banco.- disse Lucy sorrindo.

\- O que?

\- Ela disse branco, papai. A cor favorita da mam_ãe _é branco.- falou Noah.

\- Muito bem.- disse Sawyer.

Ele continuou fazendo um monte de perguntas para as crian_ças e tamb_ém pesquisou sozinho pela casa, descobrindo várias particularidades sobre Ana-Lucia que nunca tinha imaginado. Sabia que ela era policial e também que era durona e impaciente mas n_ão sabia o quanto ela amava crianças e animais, principalmente os gatos. Descobriu tamb_ém que ela amava sorvete de pistachio assim como ele, e que eles tinham se conhecido na for_ça policial porque ele era psic_ólogo e tinha ajudado a tra_çar o perfil de v_ários criminosos.

Psicólogo! Sawyer exclamou em pensamento. Como ele poderia ser psicólogo? Na ilha era um manipulador que conseguia o que bem queria das pessoas, fora dela era um golpista. A ilha. Percebeu que n_ão pensou nela a maior parte do dia. Aquela realidade agora parecia tão distante como se nunca tivesse existido. Sawyer começou a acreditar que realmente tivesse tido uma concussão acidental e que nunca ca_íra numa ilha, a ilha onde Ana-Lucia morria.

\- Papai!- gritou Noah tirando-o de seus devaneios. – Terminamos de arrumar a mesa para o jantar. – anunciou orgulhoso. – Eu e o Jake! Nós vamos ganhar o jogo porque a mam_ãe vai ficar feliz. _

_ Ele sorriu e olhou no rel_ógio de parede da sala. Já passavam das seis horas, Ana-Lucia deveria estar chegando logo. N_ão sabia qual era o n_úmero do celular dela, mas acabou descobrindo-o em seu próprio telefone quando conseguiu decifrar a senha dele mesmo. Colocou Jake para falar com ela, pedindo que viesse para casa para o jantar. Ela disse que iria. Sawyer achou melhor assim, imaginou que se falasse com ela diretamente, Ana poderia ter dito n_ão. _

_ Seguiu Noah para a cozinha e encontrou a mesa posta como ele tinha instru_ído, exceto que os garfos e facas estavam colocados ao contrário ao lado dos pratos. Sawyer deixou assim pensando que Ana acharia bonitinho que os filhos tivessem arrumado a mesa do jeito deles. Com a ajuda de um livro de receitas, ele conseguira preparar o ceviche usando o arroz branco e a batata doce que encontrou na despesa; os frutos do mar ele pediu de um restaurante. Para as crian_ças ele tinha feito frango frito com vegetais. Fazia muito tempo que não cozinhava e percebeu que tinha gostado muito de faz_ê-lo novamente.

Sawyer vestiu-se com uma camisa branca de bot_ões e jeans casual "para agradar a patroa" disse em pensamento. Deu banho nas crianças com certa dificuldade mas no final do dia tinha as crianças arrumadas impecavelmente para o jantar. Tinha at_é conseguido com que Lucy tirasse uma soneca antes de Ana-Lucia chegar.

_ Ele andou pela casa com a filha no colo revisando tudo o que tinha feito: aspirado o p_ó dos carpetes, colocado a roupa suja na máquina de lavar, tirado a poeira dos móveis, colocados os para guardarem seus brinquedos, passeado com o cachorro, alimentado a gata, limpado a lama da cozinha e feito o jantar. A expectativa era que ele fosse conseguir pelo menos um sorriso genuíno dela naquela noite. Até acordar naquela vida ele n_ão tinha percebido ainda o quanto o sorriso dela era lindo._

_\- Papai! Papai!- gritavam os meninos sentados no sof_á de frente para a janela que dava para a entrada da casa.

\- A mam_ãe est_á vindo!- contou Jake segurando um pesado binóculos que pertencia ao seu avô Cortez.

\- Certo!- disse Sawyer vamos todos para a cozinha agora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Ana-Lucia estacionou o carro na entrada da casa e caminhou para a porta falando com Kate ao telefone._

_\- Amiga, eu estou at_é com medo de entrar em casa. Já estava uma bagun_ça quando eu sa_í de manh_ã...eu espero que ele pelo menos tenha feito alguma coisa decente para as crianças comerem..._

_ Ela desntrancou a porta e entrou na casa. Despediu-se de Kate e chamou pelos filhos._

_\- Crianças, mamãe chegou. _

_ Mas ningu_ém respondeu.

\- Crian_ças! James? Eu estou em casa._

_ Locke passou por ela no corredor e Ana acariciou-lhe a cabeça._

_\- Cad_ê todo mundo?

Ela entrou na cozinha que estava escura e pegou um susto quando as luzes se acenderam de repente iluminando um lugar impecável, com uma mesa servida para cinco e um cheiro delicioso de ceviche no fog_ão._

_\- Supesa!- gritou Lucy empolgada, saltitando pela cozinha ao encontro da mãe que estava sem fala._

_\- Acho que ela ficou feliz, papai.- disse Noah._

_\- Ganhamos o jogo!- comemorou Jake._

_\- Boa noite, amor.- Sawyer disse para Ana-Lucia com seu sorriso mais sexy enquanto Lucy abraçava os joelhos de sua mãe._

_\- Uau!- foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer._

_Continua..._


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8

Ana-Lucia levou o primeiro pedaço de peixe com arroz e molho à boca e logo seguiu-se um som de satisfação que escapou dos lábios dela, mostrando o quanto estava apreciando a comida.

\- James, que delícia!- ela exclamou. – O molho do peixe com o arroz...hummmm...

Jake deu uma risadinha e virou-se para Sawyer dizendo:

\- Ela tá mesmo feliz, né pai?

\- Eu espero que sim.- disse Sawyer trocando um olhar com Ana-Lucia que estava devorando a segunda garfada de seu ceviche. – Olha pro seu prato e come.- sugeriu ele. – Senão a mamãe vai acabar de comer primeiro do que você.- ele apontou para o prato de Ana-Lucia.

\- Ah, não vai não!- disse Jake balançando a cabeça. – Porque eu sou mais rápido!- ele encheu a boca com uma colherada generosa de frango empanado e arroz.

Ana sorriu e limpou a boca com um guardanapo. Ela estava gostando de ver como James estava interagindo com as crianças, encorajando-os a comerem e se comportarem à mesa ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava Lucy a comer, cortando pequeninos pedaços de frango para a menina. Já fazia algum tempo que eles não tinham um jantar tranquilo e agradável em casa.

Notou que James ainda não tinha nem tocado em sua própria comida porque estava ocupado demais com as crianças.

\- Baby, deixa que eu termino de dar a janta da Lucy.- ela disse.

\- Não, tudo bem. A gente já tá terminando, né bebê?

A menina deu um gritinho de alegria e abriu a boca para comer mais um pedacinho de frango que Sawyer lhe oferecia. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ele estava curtindo ser pai daqueles três pequenos de quem ele não se lembrava, mas que rapidamente estavam ganhando um espaço especial em seu coração.

Ana estava realmente impressionada com as mudanças em seu marido depois que ela o largara sozinho com a casa e as crianças. Percebeu que deveria fazer isso mais vezes, quem sabe não seria a solução para os seus problemas?

Quando ele finalmente terminou de alimentar Lucy, tirou-a da cadeirinha de comer e deixou que ela brincasse com os irmãos que também tinham terminado de comer. Os três correram para a sala de estar gritando e pulando felizes. Sawyer começou a comer seu jantar enquanto Ana se servia de mais ceviche.

\- Me perdoa.- ele disse após alguns segundos de silêncio confortável entre eles. – Me perdoa por ter vacilado com você, me perdoa por não estar ao seu lado quando mais precisou.

Ana deu um suspiro e tomou um gole da taça de vinho que ele tinha lhe servido quando se sentaram à mesa.

\- Uau!- exclamou. – Você colocou soro da verdade nessa comida?

Ele deu um sorriso de covinhas.

\- Você me pedindo desculpas ao invés de pôr a culpa em mim? Isso é novidade!

\- Aproveita que eu estou generoso hoje, amor.- ele disse se servindo de vinho e levantando o copo no ar para brindar com ela. Ana encostou seu copo ao dele até ouvir o suave ruído de vidro batendo contra vidro.

\- Jamie...eu também queria me desculpar.

\- Pelo quê?- James indagou com sinceridade.

\- Por ser ciumenta e agressiva e difícil...

Sawyer pensou na Ana-Lucia da ilha.

\- Tudo bem.- falou. – Te perdoo por ter me usado como saco de pancada por tanto tempo antes de cair na minha lábia.

Ana recebeu o comentário dele como uma metáfora porque ela não sabia que ele estava falando no sentido literal.

\- Eu sei que eu não fui muito legal com você no passado...- ela falou. – Mas eu confesso que só te prendi daquela vez na universidade porque eu estava louca de ciúmes da Kate.

Sawyer franziu o cenho. Não sabia do que ela estava falando.

\- Eu não acredito que não se lembra, James! Você e a Kate estavam fumando baseado naquele seminário e pareciam tão íntimos...eu estava gostando de você...tinha que prender alguém pra me acalmar!

Sawyer riu levemente. Apesar de não lembrar de nada disso, ele achou a história engraçada.

\- Deveria ter prendido a Kate.- ele disse. – Tenho certeza que a ideia de fumar o baseado foi dela.

Ele sabia de seu relacionamento ambíguo com Kate na ilha, mas não imaginava que naquela realidade as coisas também tinham sido assim. No entanto, aparentemente ela estava casada com Jack e tinham um bebê. O que ele poderia dizer?

\- Eu gosto de você ciumenta.- ele falou estendendo a mão para ela que a segurou sem hesitar. – Você é louca por mim, Lulu. Quem poderia imaginar?

Ela deu um grande sorriso que aqueceu o coração de Sawyer como ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Ana levantou-se da cadeira, tomou um rápido gole de vinho e no momento seguinte estava sentada no colo dele. Sawyer envolveu ambos os braços na cintura dela, dando-lhe um beijinho suave nos lábios que só não foi aprofundado devido ao som de risadinhas infantis ecoando por toda a cozinha.

Ana e Sawyer se separaram para ver os filhos rindo e cantando com suas vozinhas enquanto a pequena Lucy batia palmas.

\- Mamãe e papai debaixo de uma árvore...

Eles riram e Ana se levantou do colo do marido.

\- Muito bem, quem está interessado na sobremesa?

As crianças pularam, dando gritinhos de satisfação.

\- Papai, eu fico tão feliz quando escuto a palavra sobremesa.- declarou Noah.

\- Eu também!- disse Jake levantando a mãozinha.

\- Eu!- dizia Lucy dando pulinhos.

\- O que temos para a sobremesa, amor?- Ana-Lucia perguntou curiosa.

Sawyer foi até o freezer e retirou de lá um pote de sorvete de pistachio e outro de baunilha.

\- Ah, James, eu te amo.- ela murmurou, animada com o sorvete de pistachio.

Ele serviu o sorvete para todos em uns copinhos de plástico coloridos. As crianças correram para o sofá para assistir desenhos com seus copos nas mãos, mas naquela noite Ana não se importou com a bagunça e deixou os filhos bem à vontade. Logo, ela e Sawyer se juntaram aos três que depois de pouco mais de quarenta minutos assistindo TV adormeceram no colo dos pais. Ana tinha Jacob aconchegado ao seu peito, enquanto Noah estava deitado em suas coxas, ressonando suavemente. Sawyer tinha Lucy em seus braços com as perninhas enroladas ao redor dele como um macaquinho.

\- Acho que é hora de colocar as crianças na cama.- disse Ana quando mais um episódio do desenho terminou.

Ele assentiu se levantando primeiro do sofá.

\- Se você colocar a Lucy no berço e vier buscar os meninos, eu cuido dela. Deixei o mingau preparado, só para esquentar e colocar na mamadeira.

Sawyer concordou e levou Lucy para o berço. Logo em seguida, ele retornou e gentillmente acordou os meninos para que fossem colocar o pijama e escovar os dentes. Os dois reclamaram um pouco porque estavam sonolentos, mas obedeceram. Uma vez que estavam ambos no beliche, Noah na cama de cima e Jake na cama debaixo, Sawyer já estava saindo do quarto deles quando ouviu Jake dizendo:

\- Papai e o nosso beijo de boa noite?

\- É, papai.- concordou Noah.

Ele voltou imediatamente e dei um beijo na testa de cada filho, afagando-lhes os cabelos lisos.

\- Boa noite, meninos. Durmam bem.

\- Eu te amo, papai.- disse Jake já com os olhinhos fechados.

\- Também te amo.- Sawyer se sentiu compelido a dizer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Àquela noite tinha algo de diferente no ar, pensou Ana-Lucia enquanto se olhava no espelho vestida com uma camisola de seda curta, de cor burgundy que tinha detalhes em renda nos seios e nas costas. Sentia que uma coisa muito especial tinha acontecido com seu marido e feito com que ele mudadesse de atitude, tentando compensar os problemas conjugais que eles vinham tendo há algum tempo. Era como se algo o tivesse feito acordar. Se tinha sido a pancada na cabeça, ela certamente estava muito grata por isso.

Escovou os cabelos, arrumando os cachos de forma que lhe caíssem pelos ombros provocante. Passou um óleo de cheiro suave nas pernas e no colo e cobriu os lábios com um pouco de gloss. Foi nesse momento que ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Seu coração acelerou de expectativa porque agora estaria a sós com James.

\- Chica?- ele chamou, fechando a porta do quarto e tirando a camisa por cima da cabeça. – Os meninos estão dormindo e eu chequei a Lucy depois que você deu a mamadeira. Está tudo na paz.

Ana-Lucia saiu do banheiro e Sawyer assobiou quando a viu.

\- Uau, que morena linda!- exclamou medindo-a dos pés à cabeça. – Será que eu mereço tudo isso?

\- Aproveita que hoje eu estou generosa, amor.- ela disse se aproximando dele lentamente.

Sawyer logo encurtou a distância entre eles e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a. Ela deixou-se ser beijada por alguns momentos antes de empurrá-lo na cama e ficar de joelhos diante dele.

\- Oh, Ana!- ele exclamou, excitado.

Ela abriu o botão da calça jeans dele e tocou de leve com os dedos o elástico da cueca dele, brincando com o tecido. A respiração dele acelerou.

\- Coloca pra fora.- ela pediu querendo ver o seu homem fazendo isso para ela.

Sawyer não se fez rogado e logo colocou sua mão dentro da roupa íntima, libertando seu membro diante do desejo dela. Ana colocou sua mão ao redor dele e acaricou-o para cima e para baixo. Ele deixou sair um grunhido de satisfação e ansiedade.

\- Eu te quero, Lu...- ele disse com a respiração entrecortada.

\- Quer que eu tome tudo?- ela perguntou, seduzindo-o.

\- Tudinho.- ele respondeu, gemendo quando sentiu a língua dela brincando com a glande do pênis.

Ela se ajeitou mais confortavelmente sobre seus joelhos e arranhou as coxas dele levemente antes de inserir o sexo dele em sua boca e sugá-lo impiedosamente.

\- Oh, uau!- Sawyer gemeu um pouco mais alto, desfrutando do prazer que ela lhe dava.- Você é incrível, cupcake.

Ana-Lucia continuou se divertindo com ele, ora sugando seu membro, ora lambendo embaixo dele nas partes mais sensíveis. Sawyer sentiu que estava a ponto de explodir.

\- Melhor parar agora.- ele disse.

Ela o afastou por um segundo.

\- Por que?- perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

\- Porque eu quero terminar dentro de você.- ele respondeu arfando. – Tira a calcinha, Ana-Lucia!

Ela deu uma risadinha e se levantou. Colocou ambas as mãos debaixo da camisola e desceu a calcinha pelas pernas e tornozelos, jogando-a para ele. Sawyer apertou o tecido entre os dedos, se deleitando com o cheiro dela na lingerie.

\- Vem aqui!- ele disse.

Ana se sentou no colo dele e eles se beijaram com vontade. Sawyer a virou na cama e fez com que ela ficasse de joelhos nela, com o traseiro empinado para ele. Deu um tapinha no bumbum dela e segurou-lhe os quadris antes de penetrá-la só de uma vez. Ele escorregou fácil dentro dela devido ao seu alto nível de excitação.

\- Ai, James!- ela clamou movendo os quadris junto com os dele.

Ele moveu com força, batendo seus quadris com os dela como se pudesse parti-la ao meio. Ana adorou o amor selvagem e se empinou mais para que ele a tomasse mais fundo. Ela queria gritar de felicidade e prazer mas sabia que seus filhos estavam dormindo nos quartos ao lado, por isso conteve-se, abafando seus gemidos com o travesseiro.

Sawyer sentiu um prazer tão intenso que foi como se estivesse caindo de um lugar muito alto, a força do orgasmo tomando todos os seus sentidos.

\- Oh sim, sim!- ela murmurava baixinho diante das estocadas incessantes dele. – James, eu te amo, te amo...

\- Eu te amo muito...- ele murmurou de volta de olhos fechados quando de repente os gemidos de Ana-Lucia se perderam em uma escuridão profunda, os sons dela sendo substituídos pelo barulho inconfundível do mar. Já não estava mais com sua amada, estava sozinho.

\- Não!- um grito angustiado saiu de seus lábios.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 9

Apenas as criaturas da noite foram testemunhas do despertar angustiado de Sawyer naquela noite. Havia acordado em sua cama de palha e travesseiros do Oceanic, debaixo de um teto de lona de plástico, bem diferente do teto de gesso branco do quarto que divida com sua esposa Ana-Lucia, com quem tinha três lindos filhos: Noah, Jacob and Lucy.

\- N_ão!- ele repetiu, choroso passando a mão pelo travesseiro do avião buscando sentir a pele quente de Ana sob seus dedos enquanto se amavam apaixonadamente. Mas ela não estava l_á. Nada daquilo era real. "Ela está morta!" A mente dele gritou e Sawyer saiu de sua tenda descal_ço e sem camisa, correndo pela areia._

_\- Hey dude!- Hurley exclamou ao v_ê-lo correndo daquele jeito.

Mas Sawyer n_ão o escutou. Ali_ás, ele n_ão escutou ou viu ningu_ém em seu caminho enquanto suas pernas o levavam o mais rápido possível para o cemitério. Por mais que fosse doer, ele precisava ver o túmulo dela. Quando chegou ao triste jardim que guardava os mortos da comunidade deles, Sawyer viu quatro covas, quatro nomes e leu-os mentalmente.

"Edward Marshall, Scott...Boone...Shannon e…"

Ele puxou uma respira_ção profunda quando não encontrou a quinta cova que deveria pertencer _à Ana-Lucia. Ela n_ão estava ali. Para onde tinham levado o corpo dela?_

_\- Sawyer!- uma voz familiar o chamou._

_ Voltou-se para ver Kate diante dele olhando-o com ar de curiosidade._

_\- O que est_á fazendo?

_ Normalmente ver Kate sempre mexia com ele, mas naquele momento ele não deu a m_ínima para a presen_ça dela. _

_\- Aonde ela est_á?- indagou sério.

\- Quem?- Kate perguntou de cenho franzido.

\- Ana-Lucia.- ele respondeu.

_\- Por que quer saber da Ana-Lucia?- ela retrucou, confusa._

_\- Porque ela... – "morreu" ele ia dizer mas de repente seu olhar identificou a mulher morena de longos cabelos e olhar zangado passeando na praia parecendo muito pensativa. _

_\- Estou vendo que voc_ê a encontrou.- disse Kate cruzando os bra_ços na frente do peito. – Voc_ê vai pedir desculpas para ela? Porque pra mim você n_ão pediu. _

_\- Desculpas pelo que?- Sawyer perguntou segurando a pr_ópria emo_ção diante do fato de que ela estava viva na ilha. _

_\- Desculpas pela canalhice que voc_ê fez com ela, comigo, com o Jack e o Locke...

Sawyer olhou para ela como se n_ão entendesse do que ela estava falando. _

_\- As armas que voc_ê surrupiou às nossas custas, Sawyer!

Ent_ão foi a_í que ele entendeu. Tinha retornado para a ilha, mas antes da morte de Ana-Lucia. Teria sido tudo um sonho afinal? Sua vida de casado com ela em Dharmaville e até mesmo sua morte? Como ele poderia ter dormido tanto para sonhar com tudo aquilo? Pareceu t_ão real._

_\- Eu s_ó perguntei sobre ela porque queria saber se ela estava bem.

\- Está finalmente se sentindo culpado?- retrucou Kate. – Ótimo! Se vai pedir desculpas para ela, mal posso esperar para que venha pedir desculpas pra mim.- acrescentou deixando-o sozinho.

Sawyer se lembrava sim do que tinha feito na noite anterior, embora por conta de seus sonhos parecesse que tinha sido há muito tempo atrás. Ele voltou a olhar para Ana-Lucia na praia, ela tinha parado em frente às ondas e fitava o horizonte. O cora_ção dele bateu forte dentro do peito. Resolveu se aproximar devagar sem se importar muito com as pessoas que o olhavam enquanto ele caminhava para perto dela._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Ana-Lucia sentou-se na areia molhada e deixou que as pequenas ondas lavassem seus p_és. Estava t_ão distra_ída que n_ão percebeu que algu_ém se aproximava. Sawyer sentou-se bem ao lado dela na areia. Ana olhou para ele confusa porque n_ão entendia a razão dele ter sentado ao seu lado. _

_\- Eu queria me desculpar.- ele disse sem olhar para ela._

_\- Se desculpar?- Ana indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha. _

_\- Pela minha canalhice de ontem.- ele usou as palavras de Kate. – Eu não deveria ter te usado para fazer com que a Kate fosse at_é o Jack tentar destruir sua reputa_ção. – Foi jogo sujo..._

_\- Que reputação?- ela disse e eles finalmente se olharam. _

_ Ana definitivamente não estava preparada para olhar fundo naqueles olhos azuis e sentir o que sentiu: interesse, necessidade, excitação. Como ela ainda não tinha reparado que ele tinha os olhos mais doces que j_á vira.

\- Se você tinha uma, chica, eu tenho certeza que arruinei.

\- N_ão que eu não tenha merecido.- ela falou tentando parecer casual, mas o est_ômago se contraía em ondas de ansiedade que n_ão soube explicar. _

_\- Por que diz isso?- perguntou Sawyer._

_ Ela deu uma risadinha amarga._

_\- Tem certeza de que não se lembra do que eu te fiz?_

_\- Ah, lollypop, eu não sou rancoroso.- disse com um sorriso de covinhas._

_ Ana-Lucia ficou toda arrepiada com aquele sorriso. _

_\- Como est_á o seu ombro?- ela perguntou olhando para a ferida que cicatrizava enquanto tentava n_ão fixar seu olhar no peito sarado e nu dele. "Meus Deus, o que est_á acontecendo comigo?"

\- Melhorando.- respondeu. – Mas agora aposto que o doutor vai cancelar o meu plano de saúde.

Ela acabou sorrindo.

\- Você foi um menino muito mal.

Sawyer mordeu o lábio inferior, queria dizer a ela uma coisa mas estava um pouco nervoso. Mesmo assim as palavras saíram antes que pudesse parar a si mesmo.

\- Quer fazer alguma coisa comigo hoje à noite?

\- Como é?- ela indagou surpresa.

\- Ah...eu pensei que a gente pudesse...comer juntos e olhar as estrelas?

\- Cowboy, está me convidando para um encontro?

\- Se você quiser chamar de encontro, nenê.

Ele queria parecer confiante mas estava gritando de medo por dentro. Ela ficou olhando para ele surpresa por alguns segundos e Sawyer achou que ela fosse lhe dar um soco bem no meio da cara, mas ao invés disso, Ana se ergueu, bateu a areia das cal_ças e disse:_

_\- Me pega _às 8.

Logo depois de dizer isso ela o deixou sozinho. Sawyer ficou lá sentado algum tempo pensando no que poderia fazer naquela noite para o encontro deles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Sawyer colocou algumas gotas de perfume no pescoço e atr_ás das orelhas. Arrumou os cabelos com os dedos e ajustou o colarinho da camisa xadrez azul. Um encontro com Ana-Lucia na ilha. Ele nunca tinha pensado que uma coisa assim seria possível entre eles mas depois de ter sonhado que ela morria na ilha e dos sonhos sobre ser casado com ela, os sentimentos dele pela latina tinham definitivamente mudado. Já n_ão a via como uma pessoa agressiva e ego_ísta porque sabia que aquela postura dela tinha a ver com sofrimento tanto quanto ele mesmo se comportava. Como um dia pudera julgá-la?

Quando fui buscá-la às oito em ponto depois de perguntar a hora para algumas pessoas que ainda tinham o relógio funcionando na ilha, ele a encontrou esperando por ele na porta de sua tenda. Estava de banho tomado, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, usando roupas limpas, uma camiseta branca e shorte jeans esfiapado, os pés descal_ços na areia fresca assim como os dele._

_\- Boa noite.- ele disse com um sorriso charmoso._

_\- Boa noite, cowboy.- ela disse ainda pensando consigo no quão estranha aquela situação era. _

_\- Est_á pronta?- perguntou n_ão sabendo o que dizer. _

_\- Voc_ê está?- ela devolveu.

_\- Touch_é.- ele disse.

A praia estava quieta naquela noite e ninguém prestou aten_ção em Sawyer e Ana-Lucia caminhando juntos. Ela não sabia muito o que esperar da noite mas Sawyer ansiava por aquela conexão que eles tinham copartilhado em seus sonhos. _

_Continua..._


	10. Chapter 10

Parte 10

\- Aonde estamos indo?- Ana-Lucia perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam juntos pela praia. – Não que a gente tenha muita opção.- ela acrescentou com um risinho.

\- Você vai ver.- ele respondeu misterioso.

Quando eles se enbrenharam na mata, Ana ficou um pouco apreensiva. Eles estavam caminhando agora muito perto um do outro e seus corpos se tocaram. Sawyer buscou a mão dela com a sua e a segurou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Embora estivesse surpresa, Ana aceitou a mão dele.

\- Por que estamos indo para a floresta, cowboy?- ela perguntou. – Por acaso não está pensando em me matar no meio do mato e depois se livrar do corpo, está? Ouvi dizer que você faz o tipo vingativo.

\- Eu sou tão óbvio assim, lollypop?- ele retrucou com um sorriso muito charmoso. Ana-Lucia sentiu aquelas borboletas no estômago de novo.

\- Saiba que eu vou lutar.- ela disse, provocante.

\- Eu espero que sim.- Sawyer respondeu.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois eles chegavam à um local iluminado por algumas tochas, rodeado por árvores rede de pequenas cavernas se erguia majestosa em frente à uma queda d'água que descia para um riachinho.

\- Que lugar é esse?- ela indagou.

Sawyer sorriu, guiando-a para uma das cavernas.

\- Parte do grupo costumava viver aqui logo que chegamos na ilha. Daqui que vem a nossa água. Nunca esteve aqui antes?

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Nunca soube deste lugar.- ela disse. – É que eu não sou muito popular...

Ela se virou de frente pra ele e disse bem-humorada:

\- De repente as pessoas vão começar a gostar de mim quando souberem que eu saí com você.

\- Baby, eu não sou popular!

\- Ah, você ê sim.- ela discordou. – Você é do tipo "falem mal, mas falem de mim."

\- Boa!- ele disse guiando-a para perto do riacho.

\- Uau!- ela exclamou ao ver um cobertor no chão preparado como uma mesa de jantar. Tinha um ramalhete de flores silvestres no centro assim como frutas, castanhas, carne seca, pão com manteiga e até uma garrafa de vinho branco. – Como conseguiu fazer tudo isso?

Antes que Sawyer pudesse responder, os dois ouviram um barulho de vozes cochicando. Instintivamente, Ana procurou por uma arma na parte detrás do shorte jeans, mas logo recordou-se de que não tinha uma. Tão apreensivo quanto ela, Sawyer sacou sua arma que estava no bolso da calça coberta pela camisa.

\- Ei, dude não atira não!- disse Hurley aparecendo de repente com as mãos para cima. Jin estava logo ao lado dele dizendo algumas coisas em coreano.

Sawyer baixou a arma.

\- Mas o que vocês dois ainda estão fazendo aqui?- ele perguntou irritado.

\- Dude, a gente já tava indo embora, mas ouvimos vocês chegando e...

\- Caím fora daqui agora mesmo!- exigiu Sawyer. – Andem!

\- De nada!- resmugou Hurley puxando Jin pelo braço para que eles fossem embora.

\- Difícil achar serviços competentes nesta ilha!- o sulista reclamou.

Jin falou algumas coisas em coreano e fez um sinal com o polegar para Sawyer, sorrindo.

\- Vamos Jin que a gente está sobrando aqui.- falou Hurley. – Agora estamos quites, Sawyer!- ele acrescentou antes de que eles se embrenhassem na mata.

\- Eles fizeram tudo isso?- questinou Ana-Lucia sem saber muito o que dizer.

\- Sim.- Sawyer respondeu. – Os dois me deviam um favor...sabe como é.

Ana achou a situação engraçada e relaxou indo se sentar no cobertor.

\- Gostaria de um pouco de vinho, señorita?- ele ofereceu indo sentar-se de frente para ela do outro lado do cobertor. Ela assentiu e ele serviu-lhe uma taça antes de servir uma para si mesmo.

Ela balançou o vinho dentro do copo e o cheirou antes de degustá-lo.

\- Bom.- comentou.

Sawyer também tomou um gole.

\- Isso tudo não faz sentido.- Ana disse.

\- Como o que?- ele indagou.

\- Esse lugar.- ela respondeu. – Toda essa comida com o rótulo da Dharma caindo do céu nessa selva, uma escotilha encravada no meio do mato com um botão que precisa ser apertado a cada 108 minutos...esse tipo de coisa!

Ele anuiu.

\- Como se já não bastassem o monstro de fumaça e o urso polar.

Ana-Lucia piscou os olhos.

\- O que?

\- Tim-tim.- Sawyer disse erguendo sua taça para cima. Ela fez o mesmo. – Às coisas bizarras que só acontecem nessa ilha.

\- Amém.- ela acrescentou.

Eles beberam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você é religiosa?

\- Costumava ser.- ela respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu nasci no meio disso. Família de origem latina, sabe como é.

\- Meu pais eram protestantes.- Sawyer contou. – A gente ia pra igreja todo domingo. No final, o cristianismo para eles não deu muito certo.

\- O que aconteceu?

Ele hesitou por alguns instantes, mas respondeu a pergunta dela:

\- Meu pai descobriu que minha mãe estava tendo um caso e que o sujeito roubou todo o dinheiro da nossa família, daí ele atirou nela e se matou em seguida. Eu tinha oito anos e estava debaixo da minha cama quando aconteceu.

\- Ouch!- Ana exclamou. – E eu pensei que tivesse histórias tristes para contar.

\- Por que não experimenta me contar uma?- ele sugeriu.

Ana pegou um pedaço de pão e um de carne seca, fazendo um pequeno sanduíche.

\- Eu estava em uma missão na polícia. Grávida de três meses e meio, com data marcada para casar...um sujeito atirou quatro vezes em mim. Perdi o bebê e não teve mais casamento!

Sawyer ficou surpreso com a revelação dela.

\- Ouch!- ele exclamou. Ela deu um sorriso amargo. – Quer mais vinho?

\- Com certeza.- disse Ana.

Sawyer serviu-os mais uma vez.

\- Eu queria dizer que te admiro.- ele falou de repente enquanto ela comia seu sanduíche em silêncio.

\- Por que?- ela inquiriu.

\- Porque você fez o que precisava ser feito do outro lado da ilha. Tomou decisões difíceis e conseguiu trazer parte do seu grupo para o nosso acampamento. Rose pôde se reunir com Bernard, Hurley tem uma chance com a Libby e o Sr. Eko está construindo uma igreja. Deveria estar orgulhosa!- ele brincou.

\- Mas não consegui salvar as crianças!

\- Mas você tentou. A culpa não foi sua.

Ela sorriu para ele de um jeito tão doce que imediatamente o transportou para a Ana-Lucia com que ele se casara nos seus sonhos.

\- Você é linda!- ele deixou escapar.

Pega de surpresa, Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

\- Por que não vem sentar do meu lado, cowboy?

Sawyer pegou uma manga e foi sentar-se ao lado dela. Cortou a manga em duas e deu um pedaço para ela. Ana comeu a fruta com gosto, lambuzando-se um pouco e chupando os dedos enquanto ele comia o seu pedaço devagar usando uma faquinha, sem se melar.

Ele pegou um lenço de tecido e limpou os lábios dela.

\- Você é gostoso. Já te disseram isso cowboy?

\- Inúmeras vezes.- ele respondeu com um sorriso safado. – Mas eu já sabia disso!

Ana-Lucia deu uma risada que provocou uma sensação boa no estômago de Sawyer.

\- Quer que eu diga mais uma vez?- ela perguntou chegando mais perto dele.

\- Por favor, docinho.- ele disse.

No momento seguinte ela o puxava para um beijo molhado com gosto de manga. Pronto, Sawyer estava no céu outra vez. Sentiu vontade de dizer que a amava, que eles teriam três filhos juntos, mas controlou-se porque a Ana-Lucia de verdade poderia se assustar com toda aquela informação.

\- Gostoso!- ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

Ele a deitou com delicadeza no cobertor, afastando a comida e a garrafa de vinho.

\- Eu vou entender se não quiser fazer muita coisa no primeiro encontro.- Sawyer disse afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Ana acariciou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Teoricamente esse não é o nosso primeiro encontro. A gente se encontrou várias vezes do outro lado da ilha...

\- Nesse caso...- disse Sawyer descendo uma das mãos pelos ombros dela e massageando antes de tocar-lhe um dos seios por cima da camiseta.

Ela olhou sério pra ele e por alguns segundos Sawyer imaginou se ela não iria bater nele por sua ousadia, mas a dúvida dele foi logo calada com outro beijo. Ele então apertou o seio dela um pouco mais, ouvindo sua respiração acelerar-se. . Sentiu que ela abria as pernas para que ele se encaixasse entre suas coxas.

\- Morena gostosa.- ele murmurou beijando e lambendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

\- Tem certeza que estamos sozinhos aqui, caipira?- ela perguntou olhando para os lados com ele em cima dela.

\- Absoluta.- ele respondeu. – Se algum imbecil apareceu por aqui agora eu atiro nele!

Ana riu levemente.

\- Então você tem uma queda por mim?

\- Pode apostar, muchacha.

Eles se beijaram novamente, cada vez com mais intensidade. Estavam tão afoitos que sem querer bateram os dentes um no outro.

\- Ai!- ele exclamou e eles riram.

\- Desculpe.- ela disse.

Sawyer apenas sorriu e a beijou de novo. Os dedos dela correram depressa pelos botões da camisa dele, abrindo-os um a um, revelando o peito bronzeado e musculoso.

\- Você é uma tentação, homem. Dios mio!- ela passou a mão devagar pelo tórax dele e puxou os mamilos empinados. As mãos grandes dele se espalmaram na cintura dela, puxando-a para que ela se virasse de costas pra ele.

\- Eu sou gamado na sua bunda.- Sawyer disse quando conseguiu virá-la. – Já te disseram que tem um traseiro lindo?

\- Inúmeras vezes!- ela respondeu repetindo a resposta dele de antes fazendo-o rir.

Ele acariciou o bumbum dela por cima do shorte jeans e subiu-lhe a camiseta, beijando-lhe as costas. Ana tirou a blusa e ficou somente com o sutiã esportivo branco que usava por baixo. Sawyer puxou o shorte dela para baixo e ela abriu o botão metálico e o zíper para ajudá-lo na tarefa de despi-la.

Quando ele conseguiu escorregar o shorte pelas pernas dela, sorriu extasiado diante da visão da peça de algodão delicada que ela usava.

\- Calcinha vermelha de bolinhas brancas! Você quer me enlouquecer, chica?

\- Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha nessa ilha, Sawyer.- ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Sawyer se abaixou sobre ela e deu-lhe alguns tapinhas de leve no bumbum.

\- Você é desses?- ela retrucou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Vai ter a sua chance de me dar uns tapinhas também, Lulu.

\- Mal posso esperar, cowboy! Hummmmm!- ela deu um gemido longo quando o sentiu beijando-lhe a linha da coluna e descendo.

Ele agarrou as duas bochechas do bumbum dela e beijou-o, puxando a calcinha dela para baixo com os dentes enquanto beijava e lambia a pele nua que se revelava. Uma vez que ele retirou a calcinha dela, virou-a de frente pra ele. Ana o agarrou pelo pescoço e o beijou demoradamente. As mãos dele foram parar nas costas dela, abrindo o fecho do sutiã. Assim que ela estava completamente nua, os olhos dele correram pelo corpo dela inteiro e ele lambeu os lábios.

\- Damn, morena!- Sawyer disse em apreciação. – Estou tão duro que chega a doer.

\- Que delícia!- ela exclamou passando a mão na ereção dele por cima do jeans. – Então por que não me come logo?

\- Porque eu gosta de degustar primeiro.- ele respondeu com a voz rouca, esfregando o rosto nos seios dela, lambendo e mordicando os mamilos.

Ana se esticou toda, dando todo o acesso que ele precisava ao corpo dela. Sawyer chupou os seios dela um por um enquanto sua mão descia pela barriga dela causando frisson.

\- Sawyer!- ela gemeu e ele amou o nome dele nos lábios dela, mas queria mais.

\- Meu nome é James.- ele revelou. – Me chama de Jamie, princesa.

Quando ele mordiscou ao redor do umbigo dela e deslizou uma língua macia no topo do púbis, ela deu um gemido mais alto: - Ai Jamie!

Ele se controlou para não gozar nas calças diante da entrega dela. Tinha que se segurar para que pudessem unir seus corpos. Sawyer se lembrou novamente de que na primeira vez em que eles tinha ficado juntos, seja lá em que realidade isso acontecera, ela não o deixou descer entre suas pernas e apreciá-la, mas dessa vez ele ia matar aquela vontade.

Sem nenhum aviso, ele afastou as pernas dela e colocou o rosto entre elas enquanto passava a língua devagar na abertura molhada, subindo para o clitóris.

\- Cowboy!- ela gritou e seu quadril deu um pulo em surpresa à carícia dele. – Oh fuck, você é desses que não tem medo de ser feliz. Adoro! Hummm!

Ela fechou os olhos e desfrutou dos carinhos dele sem nenhum pudor. Tinha os braços abertos, as pernas escancaradas, os seios arrepiados ao vento. Sawyer lambeu-a com gosto, chupou-lhe o botão de prazer fazendo-a ver estrelas.

\- Que hermoso que eres!- ela exclamou com seu sotaque em espanhol quando o orgasmo a atingiu em cheio, deixando seu corpo entorpecido.

Sawyer sentiu a umidade morna dela em sua boca mostrando o quanto ela tinha aprovado a performance dele.

\- Ai morena!- ele suspirou.

\- Meu loiro!- ela exclamou com um sorriso sexy. – Agora que você resolveu ter a sobremesa primeiro, quando vou ter o prato principal?

Em resposta à pergunta dela, Sawyer despiu as calças e a roupa íntima. Ana levantou a perna e acariciou o pênis dele com o pé lentamente.

\- Meu prato preferido!- ela disse.

Ele a puxou pro colo dele bruscamente fazendo-a suspirar, mas quando a penetrou foi suave e carinhoso, se inserindo de leve, pedacinho por pedacinho de seu mebro dentro dela. Ana prendia e soltava respiração à medida em que Sawyer a estirava.

\- Mi amor!- ela exclamou antes que eles trocassem um beijo apaixonado enquanto suas cadeiras se moviam juntas. O cenário era perfeito, a floresta em volta deles, o barulho do riacho, a luz das tochas. Sentiam-se parte da natureza.

Ele empurrou contra ela repetidas vezes, agarrando-lhe o corpo até que a sentiu relaxar em seus braços, no rosto uma expressão de puro êxtase. Derramou-se então, preenchendo-a com sua essência, sentindo-a suspirar em seus ouvidos

Deitaram-se juntos lado a lado, abraçados.

\- Obrigada, cowboy.- ela disse enquanto ele lhe acarinhava os cabelos. Estavam de mãos dadas, observando as estrelas e curtindo os sons da noite.

\- Pelo que?- Sawyer retrucou. – Eu que deveria estar te agradecendo, muchacha.

Ela deu um risinho e rolou de lado, lambendo um dos mamilos dele.

\- Obrigada por me trazer aqui e tirar a minha mente de tanto sofrimento.

\- De nada, chica.- ele respondeu traçando uma linha invisível pelos lábios dela. – Eu estou por aí sempre que precisar.

Ana gargalhou.

\- James...

\- Analulu...- ele disse completamente apaixonado.

\- James!

Ele abriu os olhos de repente sentindo como se tivesse sido arremesado de um lugar para o outro.

\- Amor, você está cochilando? Que bonitinho.- disse Ana-Lucia colocou sua bolsa atravessada no corpo. – Mas nós temos que ir!

Ele ouviu o barulho de crianças gritando animadas.

\- Pra onde?

\- Nós vamos jantar com os meus pais. É véspera de natal, homem!

Sawyer olhou ao redor. Estava de volta à sua casa dos sonhos no subúrbio de Dharmaville.

\- Son of a bitch!- ele exclamou muito confuso.

Continua…


End file.
